Depression and Love
by CasterLovingCrazy
Summary: Ethan is feeling down after the events of Beautiful Redemption. When Lena comes to visit, things get a bit...dirty. M for minor lemons. Better than it sounds. Spoilers from Beautiful Redemption.
1. Chapter 1

**New fanfic**

**So yeah, this is my first Caster Chronicles fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy! Please review.**

Ethan's POV

My ancient mahogany bed creaked as I tossed and turned. I just couldn't get to sleep without the nightmares returning. Every time I just closed my eyes, I saw it all, everything playing back like my mind was a tape recorder.

My journey through the Otherworld. Sarafine burning herself to death. Angelus trying to kill me. Xavier saving my life. Facing Angelus in the Hall of the Chronicles. Seeing my predecessor Ethan Carter Wate's body trying to drown me in the river. Angelus dissolving into ashes when I tore his page. Me returning to the water tower after I ripped my page. And-most tear jerking-Amma being taken to the Greats.

It had been six months. Six months since I returned from the Otherworld. Six months that I've lived without Amma. Yet I would never forget that day. The day she sacrificed herself for me. So I could come back to Gatlin. To Link. To my dad. To Marian and Liv.

But most importantly, to Lena.

I couldn't imagine life without her. In the Otherworld, thinking about her kept me from going insane. And when I got back and realised I could touch her without any harm to my body, I was overjoyed.

Then I remembered. Amma was gone.

6 months, and I still haven't recovered. There hasn't been a night when I dream of that scene. Watching her rise into the sky, being claimed by the Greats. There hasn't been a night when I wake up calling her name, begging her to come back. And tonight was no different.

_You all right, Ethan?_

I smiled to myself. Lena. She was so caring these past 6 months, trying to cheer me up.

_I'm fine, L_

_Dreaming of her again?_ I could feel the sadness in her voice, and I knew she missed her too.

_Yeah, I was. I miss her._

_I miss her too, Ethan._

_I know_.

It always felt good when Lena Kelted with me, especially with all these nightmares. She made me forget Amma for a while.

_You sure you're ok? I could come over, accompany you._

_Nah, I'm fine, L. Your uncle would throw a fit if he knew._

I could hear her laughter, even though she was so far from me.

_Alright, then. Goodnight. I love you, Ethan._

_Love you too, L._

I felt the connection break up, and I was all alone in my room, with just my nightmares to keep me company.

I tried drifting off to sleep, but it just got worse.

_Falling._

_I was falling from the water tower, to my death. Below me, Lena cried. She watched as one of my Chucks fell off, the muddy sneaker falling to the ground._

_Ethan, no!_

_But it was too late. I was always falling. I closed my eyes and waited._

_Then I was on top of the water tower. Amma stood above me, about to the claimed by the Greats. I watched as the sky opened up, and a huge hand grabbed her._

_"Amma, no!" I cried._

_But she was disappearing._

_I tried to reach out to her, but she was just out of reach. I watched as the sky closed up around her._

_"Amma, no!" I cried again._

"Amma, no!" I cried out. Then I realized I was in my room. Everything I had just seen was a dream.

_Ethan, you alright?_

_L, the nightmares...They're getting worse._

_I know. I get the same dreams as you remember? _

_L, could you come over? I think I'll need someone's company tonight._

_I'll be right over._

_Thanks, L._

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter is the actual M scene. Nothing too graphic.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**This story will have lemons, but it won't be too graphic. I'm trying to avoid Eliminator from coming again. Still, hope you guys enjoy.**

Lena arrived almost 5 minutes later, and we both snuggled into my bed.

"It's ok, Ethan. I miss her, too." She whispered, her face at my chest.

"I know, L. But, I just wish she was still here. She took care of me when my mom left. Now she's gone, I feel so alone in this world."

_You're not alone. You have me. You have Link, Marian, Liv. Everyone else. _

_I know, L. But you see, when my mom died, there was this hole she left in me. Amma patched it up, but now that she's gone...it's reopening. _

_I know. I miss her too. It's just the same as with me and Uncle Macon's death. _

Despite everything, I had to laugh. Lena was so full of guilt that time she left me and went off with John Breed to go to the Great Barrier.

_Don't_ _remind me Ethan._

_Sorry, couldn't help it._

_That was different. That time, I saved you and killed Macon. _

I kissed her until she pulled away.

"Ok, in retrospect, it seemed funny." She admitted.

But bringing up Macon had made me think of Amma again.

Lena noticed this.

"Hold on, Ethan. I got a little cheer-you-up gift." She told me.

"Close your eyes."

I did.

"No peeking."

After about a minute, she told me to open them. What I saw next took me completely by surprise.

Lena stood in the middle of my room, with nothing except her bra and panties on. She had discarded the other clothes.

"Lena, wha...what are you doing?" I asked.

She smiled.

"Cheering you up."

She walked up to me and kissed me. With the old curse of Mortal's can't touch Casters being lifted, there was no pain, only passion.

Soon, we were lying on my bed, passionately making out and making love. Her screams of pleasure mixed with mine, the love and lust in her voice recognizable, our screams as we both came, our juices mixing together.

We lay on my bed, exhausted after our night. The sheets were stained with our juices. We were both panting as we tried to get our breath back from such an intense session.

She leaned over and kissed me.

_So? Did that cheer you up?_

I laughed.

_Yes, Lena. It did. Thanks._

_I love you, Ethan._

_I love you, Lena._

**That's all folks! I know its a bit disappointing. But you see, a group called Eliminator have been targeting my stories. and while I hate them, I rather not risk this story. **

**I'll be writing another CC story soon. Please check out my Phineas and ferb stories too!**

**Sayonara**


End file.
